Confuso de Valentine
by Haccha May-chan
Summary: Fic valentine dari May yang nggak merayakannya/Kamine Rin yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Kagamine Len merasa ragu untuk menyatakannya karena takut persahabatan mereka akan hancur. Mampukah Rin menyatakan cintanya di hari kasih sayang, valentine?/'Harus. Aku harus menyatakannya sekarang pada Len. Harus sekarang'/slight MikuxKaito and MikixPiko/RnR, please?


Author's teritorial:

Author : Fic valentine... (~^^)~ ~(^^~) \(^^)~~(^^)/

Len : Lho? Telat! Ini udah malem banget!

Rin : Lagipula, kau emangnya merayakan valentine?

Author : *geleng-geleng*

Len : Itu berarti...

RinLen : AUTHOR ITU JONES!

Author : *pundung* *nyerahin kertas disclaimer ke Rin*

* * *

**Confuso de Valentine**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corporation**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pair(s) : RinxLen; (slight) MikuxKaito; MikixPiko**

**Warning! : GaJe, alur (sengaja) dicepetin, bahasa ada yang gak baku, Typo(s), etc.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Diam.

Hanya itulah yang gadis itu lakukan saat ini, menatap malas ke arah papan tulis yang penuh dengan catatan itu sementara suasana di kelas sangat ramai, dan sang guru yang meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dengan frustasi. Ia mulai menyalin kata demi kata yang ada di papan tulis ke dalam buku tulisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan sangaaat perlahan, menjaga kualitas tulisannya. Wajar saja, tulisannya dicap sebagai 'tulisan dokter' oleh teman-temannya. Hei, bahkan tak sedikitpun tersirat di benak gadis itu kalau ia ingin jadi dokter. Tak berselang lama, gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu menatap horor ke arah tulisannya yang baru separuh selesai itu. Masih terlihat buruk, walaupun tidak seburuk biasanya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali melanjutkan catatannya.

"Pssstt... Pssstt... Hei!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang gadis bersurai _cherry_ yang menatapnya.

"Rin-_chan_, istirahat nanti _bento_ milikmu dibawa ke atap saja ya! Kita ber-enam akan makan disana." Ucapnya agak keras karena memang di kelas itu sedang gaduh. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Rin' itu mengangguk pelan kepada gadis tadi, kemudian melanjutkan catatannya, dengan perlahan lagi. Setelah catatannya selesai, gadis itu (sebut saja Rin) menutup bukunya yang sampulnya diberi nama 'Kamine Rin' dengan perlahan dan menengok ke sampingnya, kemudian menghela napas. Sesosok yang sekilas mirip dirinya yang dengan nyamannya tertidur di jam pelajaran. Rin menggoncangkan bahu anak itu dengan pelan.

"Len-_kun_, bangun. Kau belum mencatat materi hari ini," ucap Rin dengan suara yang lembut, namun terdengar cukup keras sehingga membangunkan laki-laki itu dari mimpi indahnya.

"Enggg... Hoammm... Eh, Rin? Aku ketiduran ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemah. Penampilannya saat bangun tidur itu sungguh berantakan. Matanya yang bulat itu menjadi sipit dan agak sayu, rambut _honeyblonde_-nya acak-acakan, serta kancing seragam yang terbuka satu di bagian atasnya. Rin yang melihatnya langsung menghadapkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan wajah merah padam. Ayolah, mana ada perempuan yang tidak malu melihat laki-laki yang disukainya berpenampilan seperti itu?

Ya, Rin menyimpan rasa kepada sahabatnya itu sejak lama. Dan selama itu pula ia harus menahan perasaan tersebut mati-matian, menjaga agar persahabatannya dengan Len tidak rusak seperti yang ditakutinya selama ini.

_Kriiiiinngggg!_

Bel yang menandakan istirahat itu membuat seisi kelas bersorak gembira. Hampir dari mereka semua langsung berlari keluar, mayoritas laki-laki berlari ke lapangan entah ingin melakukan apa. Mungkin bermain sepak bola? Biarkan saja. Kini di dalam kelas itu hanya tersisa enam orang yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja.

"_Nee_, Rin-_chan_, cepatlah!" Seru seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _teal_ yang diikat _twintail_ dengan suara agak pelan. Rin hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil _bento_ miliknya yang terbalut dengan kain berwarna kuning yang bermotif polkadot berwarna oranye. Kemudian keenam orang itu keluar dari kelas dengan canda tawa. Jika kau ingin tahu siapa saja mereka, akan dikenalkan.

Yang pertama, Kamine Rin. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sangat tergila-gila dengan benda bernama 'jeruk' itu hobi menghias rambutnya dengan berbagai aksesoris. Kali ini ia menjepit rambutnya dengan tiga buah jepit sederhana berwarna hitam dan juga memakai pita hitam berukuran sedang yang dipasang di samping kepalanya.

Lalu, ada Kagamine Len. Teman sebangku Rin. Dan juga, memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan Rin. Agak mengherankan juga, wajah mereka sekilas mirip karena mereka memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama persis. Bedanya hanyalah Len mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah _ponytail_ kecil. Kadang, ia dan Rin sering dikatai 'kembar yang terpisah' oleh para sahabatnya, yang direspon dengan kata '_amit-amit_!' dari Rin dan 'Kami-_sama_, jangan sampai itu terjadi!' dari Len.

Kemudian Hatsune Miku. Gadis yang memiliki surai _teal_ yang panjangnya tidak normal itu biasa mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _twintail_. Kadang, Rin menjaga jarak dengannya saat ia mulai melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya, yaitu memakan daun bawang mentah-mentah. Menurut Rin itu menjijikan, namun tidak bagi gadis ini. Menurutnya, _negi_ adalah makanan paling enak yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Di sampingnya terdapat laki-laki _cough_keren_cough_ yang bertampang _abaikanbakaabaikan_ dan berambut _ocean blue_ bernama Shion Kaito. Jika ingin mencarinya mudah saja, ia selalu memakai syal berwarna biru kemana saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja, bahkan saat tidur ataupun musim panas sekalipun. Satu tambahan. Syal itu adalah pemberian Miku.

Lalu, gadis berambut semerah _cherry_ ber-_ahoge_. Furukawa Miki. Gadis yang terlihat pendiam ini sebenarnya merupakan anak paling berisik di antara kelima sahabatnya. Setiap setelah makan, ia pasti akan menutupnya dengan memakan sebuah _cherry_. Ia tidak mau makan terlalu banyak, karena Miki tahu keuangannya terbatas untuk membeli _cherry_ –bukan berarti Miki itu tidak mampu, hanya saja uang sakunya dibatasi oleh orang tuanya agar ia belajar menghemat.

Terakhir, laki-laki (walaupun orang sering salah mengira kalau dia perempuan) berambut _silver_ yang juga ber-_ahoge_ sama seperti Miki, Utatane Piko. Ya, saat pertama kali melihatnya orang pasti akan mengira dia perempuan, sama seperti kelima sahabatnya. Terlebih sifatnya yang kekanakan dan agak cengeng, menambah kesan bahwa ia seperti perempuan.

_Back to da' story~_

Sekarang mereka ber-enam berada di atap sekolah –sebenarnya peraturannya adalah dilarang kemari tapi ayolah, peraturan dibuat untuk dilarang 'kan? Yang perempuan memakan _bento_ mereka masing-masing sementara yang laki-laki '_mencomoti_' _bento_ yang perempuan.

"Hey, kalian ingat tidak besok hari apa?" Tanya Miki tiba-tiba. Miku dan Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, sementara Len, Kaito dan Piko masih asyik mengambil bekal milik Miki dan Rin –mereka menjauhi bekal milik Miku yang terisi penuh dengan _negi_.

"Nggg... Kamis?" Tebak Rin dengan ragu. Rin sering melupakan hari, kalau saja ia tidak mencatat nama hari ini di tangannya, ia pasti lupa, seperti hari ini.

"Iya, Kamis. Tapi lusa juga 'kan, hari _valentine_," ralat Miku dengan nada serius yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Miki dan Rin yang baru menyadarinya.

"Jadi..." Miki menggantung ucapannya. "Tahun ini kalian ingin memberikan coklat kepada siapa?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat ketiga laki-laki yang sedang makan itu menghentikan kegiatannya dengan total. Bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Yah, tapi mereka bernapas lagi 'kok. Tenang saja.

"Nggg... Aku pikir-pikir dulu. Mungkin... Mikuo-_senpai_? Atau Kiyoteru-_senpai_? Hmmm... Atau mungkin Rei-_san_?" Dan ucapan dari Miku itu pun sukses membuat Kaito diam-diam menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Mmmm... Entahlah. Kupikir aku akan membuat coklat kewajiban(1) saja," guman Rin dengan volume agak keras yang bisa didengar oleh kelima sahabatnya. "Miki-_chan_ sendiri, mau memberikan kepada siapa?" Lanjut Rin dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku tidak akan membuat coklat." Jawab Miki dengan wajah murung. Dan ketiga gadis itu pun menghela napas berat.

"_Nee_, Rin. _Bento_-mu aku habiskan ya," kata Len sambil mengambil kotak _bento_ milik Rin yang ada di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Makan saja. Tapi jeruknya jangan."

**~.:Confuso de Valentine:.~**

Rin, Len, Miku dan Miki menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi sambil menenteng tas mereka masing-masing. Ya, memang sudah waktunya pulang. Kemana Kaito dan Piko? Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, Kaito sedang latihan basket. Sedangkan Piko, dia sedang membantu _sensei_ kesayangannya mengurus arsip sekolah. Sebenarnya, Piko ingin mengorek lebih dalam rahasia sekolah, itulah tujuan utamanya. Sungguh licik.

"Hehe, kita bukan cuma sebangku ya. Loker pun sebelahan!" Seru Len sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Rin yang sedang menggeleng.

"Setiap hari kau bilang begitu. Aku jadi bosan."

Mereka membuka loker masing-masing berbarengan dan...

_Brruuurr! Srreekkk!_

Setumpuk surat ber-amplop dengan bentuk dan warna beraneka ragam keluar dan terjatuh ke lantai dari loker mereka.

"Seperti biasa. Haaah..." Keluh Rin malas, kemudian memunguti surat itu satu per satu, sama seperti Len. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetap harus menghormati pafa _fans_ mereka dan membaca surat itu satu-satu.

"Hey, Rin-_chan_! Hari ini dapat banyak? Aku juga dapat banyak lho..." Terdengar suara, tidak jauh dari tempat Rin dan Len berada. Miku. Ya, itu Miku. Ia terlihat seperti monster amplop yang memegang banyak sekali amplop, bahkan lebih banyak daripada mereka.

"Heee... Kalian bertiga enak, dapat surat cinta terus... Banyak pula... Aku 'sih, _boro-boro_ dapat segitu, paling aku cuma dapat dua, atau malah mungkin yang datang surat tagihan listrik," cibir Miki yang diakhiri dengan tawa dari mereka berempat.

**~.:Confuso de Valentine:.~**

"_Jaa_, Len-_kun_!" Seru ketiga gadis itu kepada seorang Len yang melambai ke arah mereka sambil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka bertiga. Rumah mereka memang berlawanan arah. Kebetulan rumah Rin, Miku dan Miki berdekatan jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama dan saling _samper_ setiap berangkat.

"Hey, Miki-_chan_. Kau yakin tidak mau membuat coklat?" Tanya Miku pada Miki yang tengah memasang wajah sumingrah.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya! Kupikir kau tidak akan tertipu oleh ekspresiku yang pura-pura sedih itu."

"Hee?! Lalu kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?" Tanya Rin dalam keterkejutan.

"Tentu saja... U-untuk... Piko-_kun_," ujarnya pelan dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. "Enggg... Miku-_chan_, tadi sempat bingung 'kan?" Tanya gadis penyuka _cherry_ itu lagi. Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tadi aku cuma bercanda. Aku ingin membuat coklat untuk BaKaito-_kun_. Tadi aku hanya mencoba memanas-manasinya saja," wajah Miku tersipu saat mengatakan itu, menyadarkan Rin bahwa, _bukan hanya dia yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri_...

"Rin-_chan_? Mau buat coklat kewajiban?" Tanya Miki dan Miku bersahutan pada Rin yang wajahnya tertunduk. Ia mengangguk lemas.

"Mau buat berapa?" Tanya Miku antusias.

"Tiga," jawab Rin lemah sambil membentuk jari tangan kanannya menjadi tiga.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriak Miki tiba-tiba yang membuat Rin kaget. "Tidak boleh buat tiga! Dua. Untuk Kaito-_kun_ dan Piko-_kun_ saja. Kau tidak mau menahan rasa sakitnya terus-terusan 'kan? Katakan padanya besok! Kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, benar kan, Miku-_chan_?" Miku mengangguk mantap mengiyakan pertanyaan Miki.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kau **harus** menyatakan perasaanmu pada Len, **besok** di hari _valentine_!" Potong Miku dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Ba-baiklah... Tapi... BAGAIMANA KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU SUKA PADA LEN-_KUN_, HAAAHH?! AKU 'KAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADA KALIAN!"

"Itu mudah ditebak Rin-_chan_. Kau selalu gemetar dan wajahmu memerah saat melihat Len dengan atau tanpa 'pose'-nya."

"O-oh iya ya... Aku... Mudah ditebak 'ya?"

**~.:Confuso de Valentine:.~**

-February 14th 20XX 01.06 P.M-

"_Nee_, Kaito, Piko. Ini!" Ucap Rin sambil melemparkan masing-masing sekotak coklat kepada Kaito dan Piko.

"Coklat!" Pekik mereka bersamaan, kemudian menangkap bagian mereka dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih atas coklat kewajibannya Rin-_chan_! _Ittadakimasu_~!" Teriak mereka berdua pada Rin yang mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh iya! Jangan lupa nanti cium Len ya, kalau kau diterima~!" Goda Kaito dengan suara keras dan dihadiahi oleh lemparan sebuah jeruk dari Rin yang berwajah merah padam. Rin segera berlari keluar dari kelas yang sudah kosong (ingat; masih ada Kaito dan Piko) itu menuju ke loker tempat dimana Len berada.

'Harus. Aku harus menyatakannya sekarang pada Len. Harus sekarang!' Batinnya seraya berlari di koridor sekolah –menyalahi aturan– sambil menggenggam sekotak coklat buatannya. Sementara itu...

"Enggg... BaKaito-_kun_?/Piko-_kun_?" Panggil Miku dan Miki berbarengan dengan menyebut nama yang berbeda, menyembunyikan sekotak coklat _home made_ di belakang punggung mereka.

"Kenapa Miku-_chan_?"

"A-ada apa, Mi-Miki-_chan_?"

Rin terus berlari sampai loker dan melihat Len disana... Bersama seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang diikat satu ke samping.

"Maaf, Akita-_san_. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Samar-samar suara Len terdengar sampai ke telinga Rin. Hal itu memperbesar kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Len namun juga semakin memperkecil harapannya, karena Len sudah menyukai orang lain. Rin kah itu? Atau mungkin Miku, atau Miki? Ia menggeleng cepat dan menghapus bermacam-macam pikiran yang menghantuinya.

'Yang penting aku harus bilang! Diterima atau tidak, itu nomor dua!'

Len memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Rin tengah berdiri mematung sambil mendekap sesuatu. Entah kenapa, tubuh Rin terasa sangat lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Len yang panik segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"R-Rin! _Daijobu ka_?"

Rin langsung menyodorkan sekotak coklat itu ke atas (karena ia duduk), ke arah Len dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Untukmu."

Wajah Len seketika memanas dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Ri-Rin?" Panggilnya dengan nada bergetar.

"_Len ga daisuki desu_!"

Dan kata-kata itu dengan lancar diteriakkan dari mulut kecil milik Rin. Seketika, keheningan melanda. Beberapa siswa –bahkan guru– yang lewat langsung menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat kelanjutan adegan ini. Rin sendiri segera bangun dari duduknya, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_A-arigatou_." Len menerima coklat itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"A-aku tahu kalau kau sudah punya orang yang disukai. Tapi... Tapi... Aku tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini lagi! _Dakara_, tolong tolak aku dan tetaplah menjadi sahabatku!" Seru Rin yang mulai mengalirkan cairan bening dari matanya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tolak aku dan tetaplah menjadi sahabatku!'?" Tanya Len dengan nada dingin yang membuat Rin merinding seketika. Pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk tetap bersama dengan Len.

'Len membenciku. Dia akan menjauhiku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Hancurlah sudah persahabatanku denganny–'

Batinannya terhenti kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis melekat pada bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Len menciumnya. Len menciumnya! Rin memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati sentuhan hangat pada bibirnya selama beberapa puluh detik kedepan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Len memutuskan ciumannya pada Rin yang wajahnya telah merah padam. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya juga sama seperti Rin, wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Kau. Kaulah orangnya. Orang yang selama ini aku suka." Ucap Len dengan tegas di depan Rin... Dan juga di depan para siswa dan guru yang rasanya semakin lama semakin banyak saja itu.

"_Daisuki, _Rin,"

Dan Len kembail mencium Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"KYAAA!"

"_Omedetou_!"

"Yaaayy! Akhirnya mereka jadian juga, BaKaito-_kun_!"

"Hmm... Hmm... Dan hentikan julukan BaKaito itu, Miku-_chan_."

"_Nee_, Miki-_chan_. Kau juga mau melakukan hal yang sama?"

"_U-urusai_!"

Kini hidup Rin terasa lebih berarti, karena cinta yang selama ini ia pendam ternyata terbalas.

"_Daisuki_, _daisuki_, _aishiteru, Len_"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

(1) coklat kewajiban itu coklat yang diberikan perempuan buat teman laki-lakinya, bukan orang yang disukai

* * *

Author : Selesai juga! saya ngebut dari sore tadi sampe jam sebelas...

Len : *nyengir*

Rin : *merinding*

Author : _**Minna**_**, RnR? Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Flame saya terima kok!** Hooaaamm... Saya ngantuk.


End file.
